


One Cold Grasshopper

by ladyfeather



Category: Crimson Spell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 75 Minute Timed Challenge: Cold<br/>Un-beta'd<br/>Time taken: 60 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cold Grasshopper

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Yamane Ayano, she graciously allows us to play with them.

One Cold Grasshopper

Havi stood in the clearing of the forest watching the snow fall. Muttering curses under his breath he continued searching the ground for the herbs he needed. When he had left the castle the weather was warmer and clear; there was no sign of snowfall.

It was winter so he should have expected something like this but he had hoped his luck would hold and fair weather would follow him until he got back. No such luck. That's what he gets for not checking what he had on hand before winter came. At least the herbs would be useable even if they were frozen. Why did a story about a grasshopper and an ant keep coming to mind?

He would need to set up camp but he didn't see much in shelter from where he stood. In better weather he could have just made camp under one of the larger pines here in the forest but the snow had started to penetrate there too. He traveled on, hoping to find an outcropping or possibly a small cave. He didn't want to travel too far from the clearing; the herbs didn't grow other than around the rocks in the clearing and he would waste time travelling from a rocky shelter to the areas he needed to forage in.

He was just about to give in when he spotted some fallen trees on the edge of the clearing. Upon examination there was enough room to set up his bedroll and be able to at least sit in comfort. Gathering some of the drier wood from under the fallen trees he built a fire in the open area and set about making something warm to drink.

The warmth from the fire helped chase the chill from his fingers. As he roasted a few vegetables over the flames he hoped that some of the heat would drift toward his bedroll under the fallen trees.

When he awoke the next morning he found that the storm had ended but not before it had dropped several more inches of snow on the ground. Finding the herbs was going to be quite difficult and would take him much longer than the two days he had originally planned.

The two days came and went and multiplied into four. He had finally gathered enough of the herbs for the potions he needed and now began the long trek back to the castle. Four days of sleeping on the ground in the snow had not put him in the best of moods, and it would be another two days before he returned.

When he saw the main gate to the castle he nearly wept with joy. He thought that he would never get warm again. Just the thought of the huge fireplace in the great room had him almost running. The stones in front of the fireplace felt hot on his body but he sat there anyway; he didn't want to feel that cold ever again. He removed his boots and wiggled his toes in the heat from the flames. He had been here almost half an hour and he was just starting to feel human again.

"Havi, where have you been?" a panicked voice called. "I was about to send some soldiers out to find you; I thought that you had met with disaster."

Havi slowly stood up and turned to address Prince Valdrigr. "No, just an unexpected snowstorm. Took forever to find those herbs I needed. Next time I'll check my stock when the weather is warmer to see what I need to restock."

Vald grabbed Havi's arm and was shocked to see how cold he felt. "You're freezing. Get yourself to the baths and warm yourself up. Come, follow me. I can't have the court mage getting ill from the cold."

Havi smiled as Vald pulled him down the corridor toward his own private bath. _So the prince has missed me. I think that I'll be able to warm up very soon._

Vald had Havi strip and helped him into the bath. "Your robes are soaked. Let me find you something dry to wear," and he hurried from the room to fetch a clean outfit from Havi's rooms in the castle.

By the time he returned Havi had warmed considerably and was ready to greet the Prince as he should be. As he entered the bath Havi rose from the warm water to meet him. Not bothering to dry off he gathered the Prince in his arms, pulling him into his strong embrace.

"You missed me so much you were going to send troops out to find me? Did you think I was injured, or worse, not ever coming back?" He began trailing kisses along the side of Vald's neck while his fingers began loosening the laces on his tunic.

"Havi…." Vald tried speaking more but just couldn't get the words out. Havi's fingers were doing things to his body that kept him breathless.

"Your body is nice and warm. I think I need to cuddle up with you to warm up. They say body heat is the best cure for exposure to cold temperatures." He had slowly been backing Vald into the bedroom while working on discarding his clothing. It wasn't long before he had him in a very compromising position on the bed.

Havi looked down at Vald. He face was flushed and he was breathing fast and hard due to Havi's attentions. His tunic had been dropped somewhere between the bath and the bed; the shirt beneath had been undone, exposing the smooth chest Havi loved so much. His breeches had also been unlaced and hung loosely from his hips, defying gravity in a very seductive way. The slippers were now pulled off as Havi removed the breeches and the tights he wore, leaving a mostly naked Vald for the taking.

"Shall we see how much heat we can generate, milord?"

Several hours later two very sweaty bodies emerged from the blankets and headed toward the bath, this time to cool down.


End file.
